Chocolate Bunnies
by DemigodFangirl
Summary: The love/hate relationship of Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll blooms ever so slightly when Travis pulls a prank involving chocolate bunnies. Takes place on Easter after BOL.
1. Pranking is Hard Work

**A/N- one more thing to add to my list. I love Tratie! Here's my fanfic about the love/hate relationship of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the PJO characters in here. Enjoy.**

**Chocolate Bunnies**

Pranking is a Hard Work

Travis's POV

"Are you sure about this Travis?" my brother asks me looking at the boxes of chocolate bunnies we hid outside of cabin four. We were on our way to one of the biggest pranks of the year and it had to be perfect.

"Of course, this will be perfect." Sometimes I wonder how Connor's a son of Hermes. He always doubts my pranks. I think that's just his crush getting to him though.

"And, you're sure your not just doing this to get Katie's attention?"

"Sometimes I wonder if Hermes stole your brain Connor. I despise Katie remember?" I roll my eyes.

"Wow. Despise is a big word. You've been spending way to much time around the Athena cabin.

"Wow." I say mimicking him. "You've been spending way to much time around the Aphrodite cabin. Besides I was there scouting spider hiding places for a prank." I snap back.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want Katie to catch us." Connor complains.

We climb up the ladder leading to the roof of the Demeter cabin. I love their grass, it's the best thing for pranks, like the time we convinced Percy to Skittle their roof, he got in so much trouble.

The next half hour was spent putting chocolate bunnies on the grassy roof of cabin four. When we finally finished we climbed down to admire our work. It was beautiful. I headed back to the cabin and got in bed, one thing bad about pranking is that you have to stay up late to do it. Maybe I'll sleep in today.


	2. Telling

**A/N- hey long time no update, I know, I know. But here's an amazing chapter for you wonderful viewers. Please review! Thank you to my guest reviewers! It means a lot to me. **

Chapter Two: Telling

Katie's POV

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" That's a nice sound to wake everyone up with but it's not my fault. I hate Travis Stoll. I know he did this and I am going to make him clean it up. I woke up early today to do my morning gardening and this is what I get. Chocolate bunnies all over my precious grass roof. They're melting all over the place! This is worse than the skittle incident! I have to put that boy in his place.

"Travis!"

Travis's POV

Nothing better to wake up early to than another one of my victims precious screams. And Katie Gardners too.

"Travis!" Oh joy, that's her. This will be fun.

Katie's POV

"Travis Stoll I am going to kill you."

"Hey Katie, what's with all the screaming?" I hate that smirk on his face.

"Travis, I am going to make you clean my roof off and I am going to report you to Chiron." Is that enough for him? No. But I can't think of anything else.

"Oh, come on Katie. I know you love it." The nerve of that boy! I hate him so much.

"Fine, Travis, I love your wonderful prank so much I am going to tell Chiron all about it right now." I turned on my heel and left.

Still Katie's POV

I wasn't kidding, I was mad, I needed to tell Chiron then and there.

"Chiron!" Dionysus walks out instead, great, now I have to control my temper.

"Kylie, may I ask why you screamed this morning and why you are here this early?"

"It's Katie sir, and I'm here because Travis Stoll put chocolate bunnies on my grass roof and they're melting everywhere."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Punish him sir, please"

"Fine, kitchen patrol for both of you then."

"Why me?!" I shouldn't have come and told now.

"Because, you bothered me too early. Tell the Tommy Stephens boy that he has kitchen patrol too. Now go Karen or I will turn you into a dolphin."

I really shouldn't have come this early. Now I'm stuck with kitchen patrol with Travis. I am going to die. What am I going to tell him though?

**A/N- end of chapter. Hope you liked it. Any ideas? Please review!**


	3. Trouble

**A/N- hi everyone! It's me DemigodFangirl and I have the newest chapter here for ya! Hope you enjoy it, it's short sorry!**

**Special thanks to svmuela for following. It means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the PJO characters!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Three: Trouble

Travis's POV

Haha, Katie got herself in trouble. She made Miranda tell me that she has kitchen patrol with me. This is gonna be great. I already knew I was going to get in trouble, I was just hoping Katie would to. Thank gods! This is gonna be good.

Miranda's POV

Ugh, I can't believe Katie made me tell Travis. I had to though, she's still mad she has to do kitchen patrol with him tonight. I know she says she hates him, but my sources tell me that she either needs to eat more cereal or that she likes Travis. I hope it's the latter though, I'm sure everyone wants a good love story because Percy Jackson is so oblivious that he likes Annabeth and she likes him. I wonder how she's gonna get through kitchen patrol? Knowing those Stolls something's going to happen. I just hope she doesn't get herself into more trouble.

Katie's POV

This is horrible. I feel so bad for snapping at Miranda earlier though, it's not her fault. I'm just so upset! I already tried talking to Chiron about it but it wouldn't work, he says I shouldn't have disturbed Mr. D. I just know something is going to happen. It's Travis Stoll! I have to be suspicious.

**A/N- sorry it's short, I didn't want to start kitchen patrol now but I swear on the River Styx it will be in the next chapter but it might not be the Tratie you wanted... Review! Also, tell me if I should do my take on what I think will happen in BoO. And review to tell me if you want the prologue for my new character!**


End file.
